El fin
by arual17
Summary: Ran ve al amor de su vida con otra mujer, ¿qué está ocurriendo?


Éste fic lo hice porque me lo pusieron de prueba en un foro...

Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**

_**El fin**_

Una chica de mirada azulada y pelo largo miraba la solitaria calle con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

- Shinichi… ¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre te alejas de mi lado¿Acaso no te importo?

Hacía ya un mes que el pequeño Conan Edogawa se había marchado son sus padres. Ella sabía quién se iba de su lado, pero esperaba, no, deseaba, que se lo dijese él mismo.

Vio a una joven pareja caminando a través de la noche. - ¿Por qué no podemos estar tú y yo así? Aunque fueses un niño…

De repente, un coche pasó y bañó a la pareja con sus faros. Ella se quedó de piedra. Se levantó de la silla tumbándola estrepitosamente en el suelo y salió como un rayo de la habitación. Se calzó, tomó un abrigo y salió apresuradamente hacia la calle.

Miró hacia un lado y otro, pero ni rastro de la pareja. Decidió correr en la dirección que ellos tomaron.

Paró de repente y giró hacia la derecha, tenía un presentimiento, y éste no la defraudó. Enfrente de la mansión, los jóvenes estaban hablando uno frente al otro.

La muchacha se acercó lentamente, el chico le daba la espalda. No pudo ver muy bien el rostro de la chica con quien hablaba, pero notó que ella la miró durante unos segundos y volvió la vista hacia su interlocutor. Ésta se viró y se alejó, dejando a su compañero con la palabra en la boca.

El muchacho se quedó sorprendido por la acción de la chica. - ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – Le gritó.

Ella siguió caminando. Su pelo recogido en una coleta alta se ondeaba con sus pasos. – Tenéis mucho de qué hablar. – Dijo solamente. Su voz era suave, pero a la vez segura de sí misma, con una pizca de picardía.

- ¿Qué querrá decir ésta ahora? – Suspiró derrotado. – No hay quien entienda a las mujeres.

Entonces sintió que estaba siendo observado intensamente. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal. Se viró lentamente, y se quedó de piedra.

Un viento frío arrastró las últimas hojas caídas de los árboles. Ella estaba allí, su pelo largo y castaño ondeado por el viento, y sus ojos azules cristalinos. – Shinichi… - Fue lo único que salió de sus finos labios.

- Ran… - Sólo pudo decir esas tres letras, tan bien colocadas, que formaban una palabra tan maravillosa, la que más adoraba en el mundo.

La joven se acercó lentamente a él y, con mucho dolor acumulado, le pegó una bofetada, para luego abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, acurrucándose en su pecho. - ¡Idiota¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!

El chico, que aún no salía de su asombro, su puso la mano en la mejilla, que no se sabía si estaba sonrojada por la bofetada, el frío, o porque Ran la estaba abrazando. - ¿Hacerte qué?

- Hacerme preocupar por ti. – El chico sonrió y correspondió al abrazo, acción que hizo que la chica se sonrojase más.

- Vamos dentro, estaremos más cómodos y aquí empieza a hacer algo de frío¿vale? – Le dijo susurrante.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa, una vez dentro, se sentaron en el sofá y ninguno tuvo agallas de hablar. Su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez que se miraban a los ojos.

Los dos se decidieron a conversar y hablaron a la vez. – Tú primero. – Le dijo el detective.

- No, tú primero. – Le ofreció ella.

- No, tú…

- Está bien… yo… pues… te quería preguntar… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- Resolviendo casos por todos lados, ahora tengo que resolver uno en la ciudad.

La chica bajó la vista, sus flecos le tapaban los ojos. - ¿Dónde estabas hace un mes?

El chico se puso algo nervioso. - ¿Un mes? Pu… Pues… Yo… En Europa. – La chica se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la casa. – Ran¿a dónde vas?

Ella se detuvo. – No aguanto más.

- ¿Co… Cómo?

- ¡No aguanto más mentiras Shinichi! – Le miró. - ¿No confías en mí? O mejor¿prefieres estar con aquella chica¿Eh?

- ¿De qué hablas Ran?

- Lo sé todo. – El chico la miró sorprendido. – Esperaba que fueses tú quien me lo dijese. Sé que has estado conmigo hasta hace un mes. Eso me reconfortaba y me dolía a la vez. Me reconfortaba porque estabas conmigo, pero me dolía que no me lo dijeses. ¡Y no intentes negármelo! Ya no soporto más. – La karateka se giró para marcharse, pero su amigo la detuvo y la agarró fuertemente contra él. - ¡Suéltame! – Ella se intentaba zafar de él, le pegaba y pegaba, pero él no cedía ni un centímetro. Sus ojos no paraban de soltar lágrimas. – Por favor. No me hagas esto.

- Yo también estoy cansado de tantas mentiras. Estos últimos dos años han sido una mentira. No te había dicho nada porque quería protegerte. Si lo que me hicieron eso supiesen que existes, te matarían, sólo para hacerme desear morir.

La chica no pudo creer lo que le estaba intentando decir. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

La agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos. – Te amo Ran. Con todo mi corazón.

Ran se quedó sin habla. Veía decisión y amor en los ojos de su amigo. – Shinichi… yo…

- No digas nada. Sé qué es lo que vas a decir, y tienen razón. Tus sentimientos habrán cambiado desde que se lo dijiste al pequeño con gafas cuando le llevabas a tu casa¿verdad?...

No pudo continuar porque unos labios rojizos habían aprisionado los suyos. Cuando se quedaron sin respiración, la chica se separó. Vio la cara sorprendida del chico. Él iba a hablar pero lo hizo callar poniéndole el dedo índice en sus labios. – Mis sentimientos han cambiado, es cierto. No te amo como aquella vez que te lo dije, cada día que pasa te amo más y más.

El chico sonrió ilusionado y tomó sus labios. Deseaba probarlos de nuevo. La besaba apasionadamente, ella notaba que sus piernas flaqueaban, pero él la aprisionó en la pared y sus bocas siguieron bailando ritmosamente.

No se sabe cómo, no preguntéis al respecto, acabaron en la cama de él, y tuvieron la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas, del cual el único testigo fue la luna.

A la mañana siguiente, haces de luces traspasaban la fina cortina y daban a parar a las sábanas donde los dos amantes estaban envueltos. Había paz en el cuarto, pero esa paz se vio interrumpida.

- ¡Buenos días!

Los dos chicos se despertaron del susto. - ¿Qué demonios…?

- No, demonio no, diablesa mejor. – Las miradas fueron a parar a la chica que estaba ante la puerta. Ésta miraba a la pareja, que estaba más roja que un tomate. Tenía una cara pilla. – Aunque para demonios ustedes… Tenéis la entrada hecha un desastre. – Se viró. – Os esperamos abajo. – Antes de salir por la puerta los miró otra vez. – Espero que hayáis usado protección. – Vio que los dos se quedaron más pálidos que la nieve virgen. - ¡Uy! Que ya veo la casa llena de mini Shinichis y de mini Rans… - Y cerró la puerta desternillada de risa.

La chica bajó las escaleras sonriente. – Ahora viene chicos.

- ¿Aún estaba durmiendo¡Pero si es la una!

- Ya… pero no estaba solo… - Dijo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sólo espero que lo que he visto, también ocurra entre unos que yo me sé… - Miró significativamente a un moreno.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él y cayeron en la cuenta a lo que la muchacha se estaba refiriendo.

- ¿Por qué demonios me miráis así? – Dijo algo cohibido el detective.

- Nada… ¿Dónde está Kazuha?

- Pues está… - Entonces vio bajar a Shinichi de mano con Ran, y se percató a lo que se referían sus acompañantes. - ¡Que a mi no me gusta Kazuha! – Dijo más rojo que un tomate.

- Ya… Enhorabuena chicos. – Dijo un chico a los recién llegados. – Por fin os atrevisteis.

- No podría decir lo mismo que tú… - Le acusó la misma chica de antes. – Y vosotros también. – Miró a una pareja de castaños. – Los mencionados se sonrojaron.

- ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? – Les recriminó Shinichi. – Ran, él es Saguru Hakuba, es detective.

Él se adelantó y le besó el reverso de la mano. – Encantado señorita.

La castaña que estaba a su lado se mosqueó un poco. Shinichi siguió con las presentaciones. – La que está celosa es Shiho Miyano. Ya la conoces.

- Perdona Kudo, pero nunca nos habíamos visto. ¿Y yo por qué iba a estar celosa?

- Lo sabe todo Miyano. – Todos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Todo? – Preguntó ella.

- Bueno no… sólo lo mío. Ran ella es Ai Haibara.

- ¿Ai? – Se sorprendió su novia.

- Por fin nos conocemos como es debido.

- Ran, él es Kaito Kuroba.

- Encantado señorita. – Hizo aparecer una orquídea de la nada y se la extendió a la chica.

Ella lo cogió y se fijó mejor en el chico. – Pero… ¡sois idénticos!

- Nos lo dicen a menudo. – Sonrió el mago.

- La que tiene la sonrisa en la cara todo el tiempo ya la conoces. Se llama…

Me llamo Himeko Arwen. – Se adelantó la chica. – Soy una agente del FBI. Ya nos vimos anoche.

- ¿Eras tú? – Se sorprendió la morena.

- Sí. – La chica era esbelta, ojos marrones y pelo castaño con mechas rubias atado en una coleta larga.

- ¿Quién si no podía ser? Si es una metomentodo.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Le gritó a una figura escondida entre las sombras.

- Y él es Kohaku Higo, compañero de Himeko.

- Por desgracia… - Dijo mosqueada la chica.

- Yo también te quiero Arwen.

- Púdrete higo chumbo…

- ¿Os vais a poner a pelear o vamos al tajo? – Preguntó pacientemente Heiji.

Todos asintieron y fueron a la biblioteca, donde tenían su cuartel general.

- ¿No sois algo jóvenes para pertenecer al FBI? – Cuestionó la karateka. - ¿Qué edad tenéis?

- Dieciocho. – Dijo sonriente la agente. - ¿Vamos? Te iré poniendo al día.

- ¿Por qué no vais a casa del profesor Agasa? – Preguntó Ran. – Allí tenéis más cosas.

- Sería demasiado obvio para la organización. – Dijo Kohaku.

- Ya habló el listo.

- ¿Decías Arwen?

- Nada Higo, nada…

Siguieron buscando información, y Ran se quedó a ayudar todo lo que podía.

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó la científica.

- ¿Qué has encontrado? – Todos se congregaron alrededor de la pantalla.

- Ha habido anomalías en unos almacenes al sur de Tokio.

- Pero… - Comenzó Ran. - ¿No decías que estabas infiltrada, Himeko?

- Sí… estaba… tú misma lo has dicho. – Todos suspiraron resignados.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Pues… - La agente miró acusadoramente a su compañero, el cual viró la cabeza. – Que el don perfecto casi destapa mi tapadera.

- ¿Quieres dejar de echarme las culpas¡Fuiste tú quien gritó!

- ¡Pero fuiste tú el que me hizo rabiar higo chumbo!

Los dos agentes se encararon y de sus ojos desprendieron chispas.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Ran.

- Me costó lo suyo convencer a Gin, menos mal que Vermouth estaba cerca y me defendió, porque si no, hubiera salido de allí en una cajita de cigarrillos.

- Que Vermouth te ayudase… - Dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

- ¡Jodie¡Shuichi! – Los saludó la agente.

- ¿Los conoces? – Interrogó Ran.

- ¡Claro! Ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé.

- Mejor nos dejamos de cháchara y vamos a lo que vamos. – Dijo Akai.

- Tú siempre tan frío como siempre… - Le recriminó Jodie. – Yo quiero hablar con mi alumna predilecta. – Se acercó a Ran y la llevó aparte.

Mientras, todos ultimaron los preparativos para el plan.

- Profesora Jodie… - Dijo Ran al ver que todos se preparaban. – Yo quiero ayudar.

- Ran…

- Por favor… - La miró decidida. - La agente suspiró y asintió. – Diga lo que diga Shinichi, apóyeme por favor.

- Claro Ran.

- Y algo más… - Dijo segura de sí misma.

Llegó la noche y todos estaban preparados en la puerta, pero Jodie los detuvo. – Esperad, falta un miembro.

Todos se viraron sin entender a lo que se refería la rubia, se miraron unos a otros. – Jodie… Estamos todos. – Le anunció Kohaku.

- No, hay unos cuantos integrantes nuevos. – Dijo segura de sí misma.

Entonces, tres chicas bajaron las escaleras. Y el equipo se quedó alucinando, sobre todo tres chicos.

- Ran… - Ella sonrió y fue hacia él para besarle.

Me tendrás a tu lado, no quiero separarme de ti. – El joven detective sonrió y la besó como agradecimiento.

- Ka… Ka…

¿Ya te has olvidado de mi nombre? Me llamo Kazuha, Ka-zu-ha. ¿Por qué no me has llamado idiota? No me voy a separar de ti ni un segundo. – Se le encaró y sus caras estaban a un centímetro. – Tenlo por seguro. El moreno asintió con la cabeza intimidado por su amiga, nunca la había visto tan decidida como en ese momento.

- ¡Kaito Kuroba! – Un retrato salió volando hacia la cabeza del asustado mago. - ¿Qué haces en un sitio tan peligroso?

- A… Aoko

- Entiendo que Saguru esté aquí porque es detective¿pero tú¡No eres detective!

Kaito miró suplicante al inglés. – A mi no me mires macho.

Miró de nuevo a la chica de pelo alborotado. – ¿Y¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? – Le preguntó su amiga.

El mago suspiró. – Venganza. – La chica levantó una ceja sin entender. – Ellos fueron los que asesinaron a mi padre.

La chica no supo qué decir. Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza apenados. – Bueno, entonces… te ayudaré. No te perderé de vista, a ver si te vas a meter en un lío.

- Ya estoy en un lío.

- En más todavía. – El chico sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – Preguntó de mala gana Kohaku.

- ¡No seas tan apresurado Higo¿No ves la química que hay aquí? – El chico la miró, e Himeko entrecerró los ojos. – Me refería a ellos. – Los amigos se sonrojaron y Kohaku empezó a caminar, pero se dio un batacazo contra la lámpara y los dos se quedaron enrollados tirados en el suelo. - ¡Anda! Shinichi, te acabas de quedar sin lámpara, al parecer ella e Higo han conectado.

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de la joven agente y salieron por la puerta. Kohaku se desenredó y siguió al grupo soltando maldiciones.

Llegaron cerca de los almacenes y se escondieron por entre los contenedores industriales.

- Bien… - Comenzó Himeko. – Yo me adelantaré, dejaré fuera de combate a los guardias y vosotros entráis.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? – Preguntó algo mosca Kohaku.

Ella se puso pensativa. – No sé… ¡Ah¿Será porque yo soy la infiltrada?

- No tenemos tiempo de peleas de enamorados en este momento.

Akai se llevó una mirada asesina por parte de los dos jóvenes agentes.

- Míralos, si están sincronizados y todo. – Picó el mago. Se llevó un tollo que casi le tiró al suelo. Miró de dónde venía y vio el puño de Himeko levantado.

La chica se fue hacia la puerta. – Es increíble. – Comentó Jodie.

- ¿El qué? – preguntaron los demás.

- Ella siempre ha sido una chica que ha tenido las situaciones controladas, pero cuando le nombran a Kohaku…

- Siempre la saca de sus casillas y se pone echa una fiera. – Terminó de narrar el francotirador.

Todos miraron a Kohaku, que no apartaba la vista del objetivo¿o de su compañera? – Vamos.

El equipo llegó hacia la posición de la chica y se encontraron con la puerta abierta y a un hombre de negro en una posición un tanto extraña.

Miraron a Himeko, que se estaba mirando las uñas. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió. – Odio a los pervertidos, y más si son viejos verdes. - Entonces en sus cabezas vieron lo que podría haber ocurrido. En un acto reflejo, los hombres se taparon las partes nobles con las manos. – Dejad de hacer el payaso y vamos de una vez, que esto se está alargando demasiado…

El equipo se adentró y recorrieron pasillos y pasillos y más pasillos. Entraron en una sala, donde había ocho puertas. – Genial¿ahora qué hacemos?

- Fácil. – Dijo Kohaku. – Nos dividiremos.

- Por una vez el higo chumbo ha tenido una idea buena. – El aludido la miró mosqueado. – Bien, el ex enano con la madre de sus hijos. – Los dos asintieron algo sonrosados. – No os pongáis así que os tenéis que acostumbrar¿y si dentro de nueve meses nace un minishin o una miniran¿O los dos a la vez? – La pareja la miró amenazadoramente. – Vale ya me cayo, pero no me neguéis que no tengo razón. Vale, los castaños serán otro grupo. Los del oeste serán otro. Y por último el mago y su amiga.

- ¿No te sabes nuestros nombres?

- Claro que sí, pero no tengo ganas de decir Shinichi, Ran, Shiho, Saguru… ¡Pegan y todo! Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito y Aoko.

- Los acabas de decir.

- ¡Cierra el pico higo chumbo que yo se lo que hago! Ya nosotros iremos solos. Si tenéis algún problema, usad los walkis.

El equipo asintió y cada uno eligió una puerta. Iban a avanzar hacia el otro lado cuando Kaito los detuvo. - ¡Espera! No nos hemos puesto nombre.

Los demás casi se cayeron de la impresión. - ¿Y qué más da? – Preguntó su amiga.

- Es que un equipo sin nombre…

- A ver… ¿Qué tal la liga de la justicia?

Todos miraron a la joven agente como si estuviese loca. – Ya Arwen ya, ya pasó.

- Capullo¿por qué no¡Está guay! – Dijo con ilusión en los ojos.

- Ya está cogido querida. – Le dijo Jodie.

- Jo… - Se pusieron a pensar. - ¿Ala Plateada?

- Eso se parece a los Pokemon…

- Pero no está tal, ese mismo. – Dijo Akai. – En marcha Ala Plateada.

Cada pareja fue a través de la puerta por pasillos larguísimos, sin saber lo que se iban a encontrar.

Después de una hora, todos volvieron hacia la habitación donde se separaron. - ¿Algo?

- Nada. – Negaron. – Todas eran sin salida.

La agente suspiró cansada. – Bien chicos, misión fallida.

- ¿Dónde está Arwen? – Preguntó el joven agente.

Miraron a un lado y a otro y no estaba, entonces se percataron de lo que sucedía y salieron corriendo por el pasillo que había tomado ella. Escucharon disparos y disparos.

- ¡Está en un tiroteo! – Exclamó Shinichi al escucharlos.

- Mierda… - Kohaku aceleró el paso. – Ella no usa armas de fuego.

- ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendieron los chicos.

- ¿Alguna vez le habíais visto algún arma? Ella es más de cuchillas y espadas. Y con eso no se puede defender bien contra las balas.

Al escuchar eso, aceleraron el paso todo lo que pudieron. Y cuando llegaron a la sala de donde provenían los disparos, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Todos los altos cargos de la organización estaban allí, incluido el jefe. Era fácil de distinguir porque era el único vestido de blanco.

Todos tenían sus pistolas acechando a una mesa de acero. – Ríndete querida. Estás atrapada. Podrías haber llegado lejos, a mi lado como mi reina, pero es una pena que no quieras dejar tu carrera suicida dentro del FBI.

- Viejo pervertido. – Asomó la cabeza y vio a sus amigos detrás de los hombres de negro. Con la mirada les dijo que pidiesen refuerzos, pero el jefe se dio cuenta e hizo que sus hombres apuntasen a los recién llegados.

- Bienvenidos. No estabais invitados a esta fiesta, pero imagino que poniendo unos platos más bastará.

- ¿Acaso eres caníbal o qué?

- ¡Cállate! – Gin disparó hacia la chica, pero ésta escondió la cabeza de nuevo.

- Cálmate Gin. – Le reprendió su jefe.

- ¡Cállate tú también! – Entonces sin avisar, le pegó un tiro entre ceja y ceja a su superior. – Viejo estúpido… Ahora yo soy el jefe.

- ¡Has matado a tu propio padre pedazo animal! – Exclamó Himeko, que había salido de su escondite de nuevo.

- No pretendía tenerte por madrastra. Te prefiero como esposa.

- Ni de coña.

Dos hombres fueron hacia la chica con pistolas y ella no pudo hacer nada. Sus amigos vieron impasibles lo que ocurría. – Elige.

- ¿Qué quieres que elija rubio de bote?

- La vida de tus amigos o la tuya.

- ¿No decías que me querías como esposa?

- Claro. Pero después de que me des un heredero te mataré.

Los amigos de la chica se sentían inútiles. – Vale, tú ganas, suéltales.

El rubio sonrió. – Buena chica. – Se acercó a ella y le levantó la cabeza tirándole del pelo. Al hacer eso, la coleta calló y sus largos cabellos resbalaron por sus hombros. - ¿Nadie te ha dicho que estás muy guapa con el pelo suelto?

La chica no contestó. – Me prometiste que soltarías a los demás.

- Sí, claro. – Se dirigió hacia uno de sus subordinados. – Suéltalos de lo alto del helicóptero.

La chica se escandalizó. - ¿Qué? – Se intentó zafar de sus opresores, pero Gin la agarró y la encañonó con la pistola.

- Estate quietecita, o verás la muerte de tus amigos. Sabes perfectamente que Sherry y Kudo deberían esta muertos desde hace mucho tiempo. – Los encañonó a ellos e hizo ademán de apretar el gatillo.

Ran se puso ante su novio, y Saguru ante Shiho para protegerlos, pero éstos los pusieron detrás de ellos. Un instante antes de apretar el gatillo, Kohaku corrió hacia una pistola que le había echado el ojo y disparó hacia el rubio. La bala le dio en el hombro y gimió de dolor.

Himeko aprovechó la oportunidad y se desembarazó de él e hirió con sus cuchillas a sus hombres. Los demás habían sido reducidos gracias por el malentendido. - ¡Idiota¡Casi me das!

El chico le respondió impasible. – No se perdía mucho.

- ¿Qué dijiste maldito higo chumbo?

- Ya he pedido refuerzos, vámonos.

El equipo Ala Plateada se marchaba, Kohaku era el último. - ¡Eh agente! – Se viró y vio a Gin apuntándole.

Se escuchó un disparo, y Kohaku cerró los ojos, pero al no sentir nada los abrió para ver lo que había ocurrido. Vio a Gin con las manos en el estómago manchadas de sangre. Miró hacia el frente y se desplomó.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y vio a Himeko transpirando, tenía una pistola extendida. – Cálmate Arwen. - Ella le miró y bajó el arma. – Vámonos.

Ya afuera, la policía había llegado y estaban deteniendo a los hombres de negro. Kohaku estaba alejado de la multitud, sumido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué te pasa Higo?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a su compañera. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Ella lo miró como si estuviese loco. – Me refiero a disparar. Siempre has usado tus cuchillas.

- ¡Ah eso! Pues… El tío que era un pervertido social. Odio a ese tipo de personas.

- Tú odias a todo el mundo…

La chica le sacó la lengua. – Vamos, que te tienen que revisar los paramédicos.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban las ambulancias. – Hacemos un buen equipo¿no?

Ella sonrió. – Tenemos nuestros momentos.

Con Shinichi y Ran, estaban muy acaramelados, cuando un paramédico se les acercó. – Disculpen¿Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri? – Ellos asintieron. – Hemos recibido los análisis de la señorita Mouri. ¡Enhorabuena! – Los dos cuestionaron por qué. - ¡Van a se padres!

Los dos se quedaron blancos. – ¡Pero si eso es imposible¡Tan pronto no se puede saber! – Dijo Ran.

- ¿No saben que en unas horas ya se sabe?

- ¡Inocentes! – Apareció Himeko detrás. Entonces vieron que el paramédico se quitaba una careta y aparecía Kaito. Los demás también aparecieron.

- Muy graciosa, sí señor. – Dijo irónicamente Shinichi.

- ¿Qué¿No te hubiera hecho ilusión tener un hijo con Ran?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Los dos estaban rojos como tomates maduros.

- ¿Lo ves? Y una cosa… ¿Qué hubierais hecho si hubiese sido verdad?

La pareja se miró y sonrieron.

Nueve meses después, los señores Kudo estaban en el hospital con sus amigos.

- ¿Os lo dije o no os lo dije?

- Sí Arwen, eres una bruja.

- ¡Cállate higo chumbo¿Y cómo los vais a llamar?

Los dos esposos se miraron y sonrieron. – Carlos y Alexandra.

Todos sus amigos miraron a los pequeños, estaban durmiendo en brazos de sus padres, tenían una cara angelical.

El destino es extraño, cuando crees que tu vida no va a ir a la dirección que más deseas, ocurre. Y eso es lo que ocurrió con nuestros jóvenes padres.

Pero¿qué ocurrirá con los demás?

FIN ¿O NO?

* * *

Como os habréis dado cuenta, puede que el fic no termine, que hayan muchos más casos.

Pero eso depende de ustedes, los lectores.


End file.
